The Other Zodiac
by Kouichi no PENdolse
Summary: A story of the other zodiac. KyouxTohru OCxOC
1. A Curse Unknown

Author's Notes: I am writing this for the oldies and the rookies of Furuba. I will include as much description as I can about prior events (as I feel I must). The story contains spoilers from the anime and the manga. No form of this fan fiction (other then the background story, characters, ect.) is included in Natsuki Takaya's 'FURUTO BASKETO'/'Fruits Basket'. I do this solely for the entertainment purposes of the fans and the author experience. If you have any form of problem with the characters, keep it to yourself as I find it distasteful to have much of my comments flooded with 'flames' of how my story sucks. Flames will be used by my internet Yakuza and the DEGENERATE S.T.A.R.S. (© Kouichi no PENdolse). All Sohma characters are © Kouichi no PENdolse or their original owners and creators. I give much credit to the concept of further zodiac, despite the manga series disproving this theory. Now--- Onwards and upwards my Fruits Basket brethren, may my story commence. 

The Other Zodiac

A Furuba Doujinshi

By- Kouichi no PENdolse

Chapter One- A Curse Unknown

'Well, Mom- I've made it. I'm so close to touching my diploma. Along the way--- I managed to meet the entire zodiac of the Sohma Family. I can't believe it! Especially the fact that Akito is like…God.'

Having just returned from their summer getaway with a large portion of the zodiac, Tohru was entering her third year. She didn't expect any more surprises from the Sohma family, but inevitably she was wrong to expect such a thing.

Tohru walked home alone today, as Kyou and Yuki had gone to train at Shishou's dojo. "Ah…It's so beautiful and cool out. Maybe Uo-chan and Hana-chan will play badminton with Shigure and me." She smiled and for the briefest moment, closed her eyes. In that instant as she rounded the corner she bumped into a tall, thin teen.

"Ah, my books!" The brunette girl's books landed upon the warm pavement and at the teen's feet. "Hm? Oh, I'm sorry. I'm so clumsy…" The brunette kneeled down and picked up the scattered books and bag. The hunter green book that Hiro had stolen from her not long ago had opened and Honda Kyoko's picture lay open before the pair and the teen, lifted it and looked upon it as Tohru spluttered, "Ah! Please! Be careful with that!"

The boy smiled at her, politely and handed her the bag which was now full of her books. "Was that your mother?"

"Um- yes… I-it was," stuttered Tohru. 'This boy… He looks familiar. Why though?'

"Oh…I see. She's quite pretty. Anyway… I'm looking for Sohma Shigure's house. Would you happen to know the way?"

Tohru blinked as the boy's deep grey orbs looked into her own green eyes. "Oh yes! I live there. I'm Honda Tohru!" the boy's eyes faltered not as he responded. "Well then… I have no reason of going there anymore. I am Sohma Kouichi." 'No wonder he looked familiar. He has looks like Yuki and Kyou.'

Tohru later confessed she was heading home to Shigure's house, but Kouichi interrupted her. "I have plans for us and as we mustn't waste time, I should tell you now." He ran his fingers through his well kept hair, which was parted, but still got into his eyes. "I'll speak more about it over tea." The boy ducked into a smoky tea shop. Tohru followed, wondering what information Kouichi was about to divulge to him.

The blonde boy settled himself at a bar table and looked over at Tohru as she settled herself in the high stool. Black, Chinese tea was placed before them and Kouichi took a sip, sighing. "Anyway- This concerns the rest of the Sohma family. Just because you've met the twelve zodiacs doesn't mean you've met all of them." Tohru blinked, the heat of the shop dizzying her slightly. "W-what?" she questioned.

"What I'm trying to tell you is there are fifteen others- including neko-san and Kami-sama. You will meet them-"

"Excuse me. But what do you mean 'fifteen'? If there are twelve others, neko-san, and Kami-sama… Who is the other cursed person?" A person entered the empty shop and a breeze swept across Kouichi's hair.

"I am. You can hug me all you want, but you won't see me change." He stood and paid for their teas. "Good bye-" He walked around her chair and out the door, "-Honda-san." The breeze swept across her as she looked after him. 'How strange… another cursed Sohma. Fifteen I never knew were cursed.' She stood and began her walk back to Shigure's house. 'But Hatsuharu-san said there were only one set of cursed Sohma.'

-Ca-Chink-

"_Okaeri_, _okaeri_! Our precious flower returns. How was school, Tohru-kun?" Shigure Sohma, dog of the Sohma zodiac wore his typical dark green robes. His dark hair and eyes were obscured by the paper and smoke from a cigarette floated up from behind the paper. "Fine, thank you." She walked up to her room and changed into a white shirt and yellow, flowery skirt. She returned to find Shigure waiting for her in the dining room (In other words, he'd stopped reading the paper).

"Tohru-kun, did you receive a visit from anyone today?" She sat across the table from him and slipped her legs under the blanket. "Why, yes I did! It was someone from the Sohma family. He said his name was-" "Kouichi, yes…" Shigure cut across her and didn't look particularly happy. "Well, he isn't one of the most interesting members of our family, but what he told you… is the truth. There are twelve other zodiac members and three non-zodiac members. Kouichi is one of the non-zodiacs, but he will still not become anything even if you gave him a Kagura-like hug."

"Oh…my…" Tohru's voice wavered slightly as she had the thought of Kagura, female boar of the zodiac, hugging Kyou (who you will meet shortly). "We're home."

"OH SURE- YA GO INSIDE TO AVOID ME KICKING YOUR ASS! TYPICAL GIRLY--- GAH!" A crashed followed the sound of Kyou's yelling. Tohru hurried into the hall and saw Yuki had knocked the orange haired Sohma out the entrance way.

"_Baka Neko_, you still haven't learned when to shut your damn mouth." The Rat of the Zodiac turned to Tohru and smiled. "It's nice to see you Honda-san. Did you make it home okay?"

"Ano… Yes--- Yes I did! Thank you for worrying about me, Sohma-kun." The brunette haired girl hurried back to the entrance room and saw the dark hair Sohma had kicked the cat of the family through the door, causing the large crashing noise.

Kyou Sohma lay in a heap on his right side, his uniform shirt open as par usual. His top-of-the-ear length, orange hair scattered about his forehead and most cushioning his head. His red colored eyes opened as he snapped to himself, "Damn, the damn rat got me again!" Tohru knew Kyou was even more agitated by this as he had spent four months training in the mountains prior to the first time they had met.

"Kyou-kun wa daijobu, desu?" Tohru asked, her brown eyes shining with concern. Kyou blushed as he saw her bent over, hand extended. He sighed and laughed slightly, his voice calming. "Daijobu--- Tohru-kun." Kyou took her offering hand and stood, but didn't let go. "You still haven't answered me. Will you- please?"

Steam pour off Tohru's head as her face turned a gleaming red. "Ahmm--- K-Kyou-kun-n… I told you, I am unsure of what to say."

---

"_I can't stop myself anymore! Damn it! Tohru--- AI SHITE IMASU!" As the rain came down outside of the empty house, we sat there in the living room. I couldn't resist. This girl is the only one true to me. The only one who didn't cower at the sight of me? That was Tohru. Akito calls her monstrous. I call it beautiful._

"_How… How do you feel…A-about me?" My quavering voice asked. The tremor was inevitable._

"_G…Gomen nasai, Kyou-kun… I cannot say." And she fled from the room. _

---

"Please… I-" Tohru was startled to see the tears pouring down Kyou's face. "-I need to know…"

Tohru smiled, the feelings she had long since been denying final came from her mouth. "Kyou wa ai shite imasu."

---

Koui: Fear the Kyoru...

Yuki: I do... clings to Tohru Oka-san ;-; turns into Nezumi-san


	2. You Suck

Chapter Two - You Suck

"Kyou-kun no suke be!"

"SHUT UP!"

Kyou and Shigure were at it this time. The only other time that this very situation had happened was when Kyou had walked Tohru home, many years ago. Despite the fact Tohru had thought Kyou was a pervert wandering through the woods (as Shigure described there being molesters walking about. Despite the fact Shigure Sohma was the only meandering pervert of the woods surrounding the house.) That was possibly what had inspired the insult/tease. "Kyou wa koi..."Tohru whispered, causing Shigure to squeal with joy and immediately fetch his pen and paper.

"Yeah, we're going to an arcade for our date. They've got this new game there--- Dansu Dansu Reborushun and you can compete," Kyou cackled at the thought of causing Yuki's demise at the medium of DDR. "It sounds wonderful and I want to try it."

"Maybe you should take Machi with you, Yuki?" Shigure suggested between inking Tohru and snickering. "Would you like a taste of death Shigure?" Yuki growled as he flew in from the kitchen and grabbed his older cousin by the front of the robe.

"Now, now, Yuki-- Anger is unbefitting of a Prince as you're self."

"I'll kill you… I'll hang you from the roof… I'll send you through it instead…"

"Ho ho ho…" Shigure snickered as he fanned himself (The 'Shi' kanji imprinted upon it.).

---

Kyou enter 'Kami Game Hut' and looked around. "Interesting…" Kyou said, grudgingly as Yuki entered beside him. "Is that it?" said Sohma asked pointing at a large machine with two people upon the mats, dancing erratically, one leaning on a bar attached to the machine for support(as it looked)--- Tohru recognize both of them. "Hatsuharu-san! K-… Koichi-san…" Tohru was amazed to find the blonde haired Sohma. "Ah… Tohru-san… It's nice to see you, again." A wolfish smile had appeared upon his face as he looked upon the girl.

Haru, on the other hand was playing 'Healing Vision Angelic Mix on Oni mode and had so far, gotten a 500+ combo. "SIX-HUNDRED COMBO!" was heard before a vast amount of applause from the game. He stepped off and smiled at Tohru, tottering over to Yuki and latching onto the grey sleeve of his fancy Japanese style shirt. "Yuki-san…." He said as he smiled, dreamily at Yuki. "Hello, Haru," Yuki said, flatly.

After a basic exchange of words between the lot, Kyou and Yuki stepped up to the metal playing mats. 'Select Music' and the pair were off. Not long after--- playing on light mode was advanced to playing heavy. The music of 'The Legend of Max' by ZZ, faded out, Kyou stood with an 'AAA' rating and Yuki with--- "An 'E' rating? You know that's the-" "The best? Of course I do," Yuki snapped. "The worst," said Haru simply.

In that moment, Kyou stood tallest. "Well, obviously--- There's something wrong with this pad. I won't be insulted. Baka Neko, you get on the Player Two pad and I'll get on the one you're on," Yuki snapped simply. "WHY DO I GOTTA GET THE CRUDDY ONE!"

"Kyou, he's just angry because he can't play DDR on any form of level. Yuki sucks and he just wants to cover it up with childish emotions he's kept locked up since he met Tohru and since he's been going to the mix school," Kouichi said, despite the fact he'd been quite all this time. "Honda-san--- I do beg you forgive Yuki's stupid---"

"Quiet, Kouichi!" Snapped Yuki.

"Why? It's not my fault you're continually useless and one who bottles up his emotions. Yuki-kun, you're as useless as that older brother of you- ITAI!"

A fist had landed hard in Kouichi's face as he was cut off. "Don't you dare say such things about Yuki," Black Haru hissed. "YOU BASTARD!"

"Ah… Braku Haru-_kun_… Your dear Yuki is useless…" Kouichi's eyes seemed to have changed. 'It seems we have become a fighting manga again…' Thought Tohru lightly. Her brown eyes filled with concern as she scurried up to Kouichi. "Kouichi-san wa daijobu, desu?"

"Honda-san!" "Tohru!" Kyou and Yuki had both shouted to her, but to no avail.

"Don't be so worried about me, Honda-san… You should be more concerned about yourself!" Kouichi's voice suddenly became a bellow as his right hand flew to her throat. 'What's going on! Okasan--- TASKATE!' She yelled in her head, but suddenly the pressure exerted upon her throat had vanished.

"Daijobu, desu--- Honda-san?" Yuki offered her a hand up as Kyou battled against Kouichi aided by Black Haru. "W-what happened? Is Kouichi-san also black?"

"Yes… I apologize for not informing you sooner. He _is not_ possessed by an animal, but by another form of curse as Akito and the other incarnation of 'God' is. You see, Kouichi suffers from Multiple Personality Disorder and some heavier aspects of his curse. He can become black or any other form of person and we never know when it will happen." Yuki then dashed into battle as Kyou and Haru were knocked aside. "Kyou-kun! Hatsuharu-san! Are you okay!" Both boys seemed fairly badly injured as they shakily stood.

Yuki fell in battle next as Tohru looked up. "Sohma-kun!" Kouichi advanced on the four a feeling of malice crept in the air.

"Kouichi…" The blonde boy stopped, dead in his tracks as the voice rang out again. "As I've told you many, many times before--- Do not ridicule people." A woman stood in the doorway, long black hair falling to her hips, bangs falling into her blue eyes.

"Ane-san…" Kouichi spoke this word with all respect. "Gomen nasai… Ja matta, ne?" He scurried out of the game place and grabbed the girl's hand as she led him away.

'Who… Who was that?' The bewildered Honda girl wondered.

---

"-A long haired girl with dark hair? Sounds much like Rin if anything," Shigure gave his views on the girl's appearance. They were chatting about it over Soba noodles had Tohru made, Kyou and Yuki looking badly battered, Shigure looked amazingly amused. "And let's not forget that asshole Kouichi started strangling Tohru," Kyou hissed as his pupils thinned, becoming more cat-like out of anger.

"We managed to stop him from causing collateral though. No one other then us was hurt--- right Yuki?" Hatsuharu joined them once again from a bathroom break as his cheek had started bleeding again. ("No blood in the noodles, Haru-kun," Shigure had said.)

A finger brushed lightly across the finger marks on Tohru's neck. The brunette shivered as she looked up and met Kyou's eyes. "A-ara? What is it Kyou-kun?" She questioned.

"I'm worried about you… You're too good to me… If we lost you… If _I_ lost you… we'd never be the same…" The orange haired cat's eyes watered slightly as Tohru smiled and hugged him.

-Poof-

"Kyou neko wa kawaii, desu ne?" The rest of the boys laughed as Tohru held up a transformed Kyou. "You did that on purpose didn't you?" Kyou hissed and hopped down from his held-up position. "Anata wa kawaii desu…" Kyou said as he slunk out of the room.

---

Voices were heard distantly in a dark room in the Sohma house. Three people sat within its confines as a boy's voice echoed across the bedroom. Sunlight was held back by traditional Japanese screens. The boy sat in a futon in the center of the room.

"Kouichi… How dare you attack the Honda girl, Yuki, and Hatsuharu… You great lumbering idiot…" The boy, with ear tails spoke to Kouichi and- "Aoi!"

"Hai, Kasami-dono?" The girl from the arcade who had led Kouichi away said from a corner. Her hair was now pulled back in a tight bun and she sat back from the two boys.

'Kasami' moved himself slightly on the futon, turning over the hot pillow to the cold side. "See to it Kouichi is 'dealt' with…" A twisted grin held back the pale cheeks, exposing unhealthily white teeth. His demon eyes flickered with malice.

---

K. n. P.: That's my chapter two. I suppose it's a tad longer then the last installment, but length doesn't matter. I plan on doing an FMA fic after this one is done. Anyway. Here's Kyou with the Accu Weather Forecast.

Kyou: Why the hell do I have to do it? And in _this_! in tutu

K. n. P.: Because I laff you _that _much. Yuki opens arms very much

Kyou: There is a 60 chance that this chapter is done and 30 chance Kouichi will get his ass kicked and not retaliate.

K. n. P.: Chapter three is almost done.


End file.
